


What if

by CARTOONSAREAWESOME



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 19:59:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9458288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CARTOONSAREAWESOME/pseuds/CARTOONSAREAWESOME
Summary: What if Greg never let the crystal gems be part of Steven's life after Rose died? What would happen if Steven never knew of his mother's origins, or his powers?





	

CHAPTER 1

Steven huffed as he charged down the hall just as the school bell rang, ‘I’m late!’ he thought to himself as he skidded around a corner. He’d been late to his classes all week and he knew his teacher would be disappointed. As he reached the door to the classroom he opened it cautiously all the students looked at him as he came in. He sat next to Connie as she put on her gloves and safety goggles, tying her thick dark hair in a high ponytail behind her head, she turned to Steven with a frown.

“You’re late again, what happened this time?” Steven felt flustered his father had literally lost the keys in the mess of his van and he lost his shirt. Stevens father Greg universe lived in his van and was usually very disorganized and messy. But Steven never really minded so long as he could find his homework when he put it down. Besides he loves that van, he takes Steven to the beach often and they could move to any location they wanted. So it wasn’t all bad but living in a van had its ups and downs. Steven knew he couldn’t tell Connie he’d been stuck in traffic he’d used that excuse twice this week already. So instead he just looked at Connie and gave her a sheepish grin and. Connie sighed and rolled her eyes, Steven was a good friend but a terrible lab partner but still he was useful sometimes and she loved having him around. 

For the rest of the lesson Steven helped Connie with the experiment while humming one of his father’s songs. Connie hummed along, she enjoyed Mr. Universe’s music it was a good change from the plain boring music at her house. The teacher came to inspect the experiment just as Connie finished humming the final verse.

“And how is the experiment coming along?” Miss. Peridot said looking through her wire rimmed glasses at Connie and Steven. She was one of the oddest teachers of the school easily out ranking Miss Pearl and Miss Lazuli however Miss. Amethyst and Miss Garnet where another story altogether. She wore a green woolen sweater which clashed with her own green skin and black long pants and high heels shoes. Even with the shoes she was only a few inches taller than Connie, there were often rumors that she was from another planet. Connie never believed those rumors and they were probably started because Miss. Peridot was very bad when it came to people. Which made you wonder why she became a school teacher. 

Suddenly the door swung open and the gym teacher Miss Jasper marched in and stomped down the aisles of desks. Miss. Peridot stood dead still color drained from her face and beads of sweat forming on her forehead. Standing at 6.4 feet, Miss Jasper was a walking tank with muscles the size of your head and long beige hair that reached her enormous calves. She stopped at Connie and Stevens’ table and pointed one beefy finger at Steven.

“You” She said her voice dripping with venom while she motioned to the door. Steven looked at Miss. Peridot for help, but she was rooted to the spot and wasn’t going to help at all. Steven slowly got out his seat and headed for the door he looked behind him at Connie who watched him go her eyes wide beneath her glasses. Steven swallowed hard as bile rose in his throat and his palms grew clammy, whenever Miss. Japer pulled you out of class it was never good. Despite being a quarter of her height he could feel her breathing as she stared at him. Yesterday Steven had skipped dodge ball practice and hung out with Connie during her free period. Now he was going to pay for it. Steven glimpsed behind him at Miss. Jasper who stared ahead no even turning to look at him. Steven always liked how Miss. Jasper looked, he’d always like her striped tattoos but he never knew why her skin was orange. Connie said it was probably a fake tan but to Steven it looked more liked she ate way too many carrots. Jasper lead Steven to the gym the doors slowly swinging behind them made Stevens heart race. What horrible plan had Miss Jasper had in store for him?

***********************************************

“C..connie..w..wait up!” Steven said his face red from over exertion. Connie looked behind her as a sweaty Steven began to walk beside her, Mrs Jasper made him run around the gym four times and climb the rope. Steven was never very good at climbing the rope but with Jasper yelling Steven climbed like his life depended on it (because it probably did). Everyone knew Jasper was not the codling type of teacher, she could either make you or break you. Connie tried not to wrinkle her nose, Steven reeked of sweat. 

As they left the school grounds Steven grabbed Connie’s hand and pulled her to his father’s van which waited on the curb. Connie never let Steven touch her when they were around the other kids at school. Her parents never really approved of Steven and kids could make mountains out of molehills and they didn’t need any help. Stevens dad got out to greet him and Steven run to him giving him a big hug, Steven and Connie climbed into the van Steven smiling from ear to ear. Greg Universe started the van and drove him and the Kids to his work at the car wash. As soon as they arrived Steven jumped out the car and ran down to the boardwalk Connie close behind her.

“Bye dad, see you soon” Steven called over his shoulder.

“Bye Steven be careful, and have fun!” Greg yelled as he watched the two running alongside each other. The sun turned orange as it began to go down on the beach city pier, Steven and Connie ran to the fun land entry just as Mr. Smiley closed the gates. Steven felt his heart drop into his stomach and his smile vanished.

“Aww your closed already?” Steven said feeling very disappointed, he so wanted to go on the new ride (the tea cups) with Connie. Mr. Smiley turned around and smiled sympathetically at Steven and Connie.

“Sorry Steven the Mayor asked me to close earlier” He then mumbled something under his breath but Steven didn’t hear, he and Connie had already begun to walk away. Connie felt disappointed as well, she’d been looking forward to going to fun land as well. Although she would never tell Steven but he was the one who took her on her first roller coaster, her parents would have never let her go on one. Connie looked around the board walk and saw the big donut. “Surely that would cheer Steven up” Connie thought and she took Steven by the hand and led him across the street. As she pushed open the doors a blast of cool air hit her in the face, Connie realized now just how humid it was today. Sadie turned and seeing the two kids smiled sweetly.

”Hey Steven, Hi Connie. How can I help you?” Sadie asked. Lars had left a few minutes ago for his break and her head was still light from the earlier incident. She could still remember it and probably would for the whole week.

“Two chocolate donuts please” Connie said taking money from her pocket and putting it in on the counter. Sadie put two chocolate donuts with most sprinkles into brown bag and gave it to Connie who smiled taking the bag.

“Thanks” Connie said taking Steven by the hand and leading him outside in the warm sunshine.

“Your welcome” Sadie called but she doubted they’d heard her. Connie led Steven to one of the benches and gave him his chocolate glazed donut.

“Thanks Connie” Steven said taking a bite of the deep fried treat. Connie took a bite of her donut and waited a bit.

“Don’t be upset Steven we can go on the ride another time” Connie said smiling. Steven nodded while he chewed his last mouthful. Steven suddenly had an idea and swallowing his last bit of donut jumped up from hi spot on the bench. He pulled Connie off the bench and led her away from the pier.

“Steven where are we….?” Connie said stopping short as Steven stopped outside a fence. It was an old rusted fence which had been there since beach city first opened, the old wooden sign that hung on the fence reading in bold red letters:

KEEP OUT

TRESPASERS WILL BE PROSECUTED

The wind smelled strongly of salt as the waves crashed against the rocks on the beach. Steven had always wanted to go here but his father never let him. It was the strangest thing but whenever Steven mentioned the beach his father’s expression grew darker. Steven never mentioned it after a while out of respect, but there was something about this beach that he was drawn to. Steven began to climb the fence when he heard Connie call to him.

“Steven get down from there it’s not safe” Connie always got the heebie jeebies when she passed this fence, it was only a couple of months ago that a strange ship crashed on that beach. Weird things always happened and both Connie’s parents had told her to never go over the fence. Steven just looked at her a little annoyed.

“Come on Connie, aren’t you at least curios?” Steven said. Connie bit her lip trying to decide.

“Fine” Connie said and she began to climb the fence.

“Wait, let me check that the coast is clear.” Steven swung one leg over the opposite side of the fence and then swung his other leg over. Steven suddenly lost his balance hearing a nasty ripping noise as he hit the ground. Steven got up and dusted himself off and looked to see his shirt had been torn in half. Steven realized his stomach was exposed. Steven hated his stomach not because he was overweight but because of his birth defect. His father had always told him that his birth defect was nothing to be ashamed of. Steven always wondered why it was him who had it, his father had told him it was the first the doctors had ever seen so far. 

Steven would always wonder in all the kids in the world why him? He used to be teased so much that he never took off his shirt in front of other people. Connie knew about his defect but said she actually liked it, she said it was because it made him unique. Steven still his it though, it was big and awkward looking not to mention pink. Steven grumbled a forbidden word as Connie climbed over the fence.

“Steven are you okay?” Connie asked looking to make sure he didn’t hurt himself.

“Yeah..I’m fine” Steven grumbled blushing he’d been so busy thinking he didn’t realize Connie had just seen him fall on his face. Connie and Steven looked around them the walls of a cliff on their right and a long stretch of white beach on their left. Steven looked around and taking Connie’s handled her further onto the beach. Connie looked behind her and stopped the cliff was carved into a woman with long curled hair, multiple arms and she wore what looked like a mask on her face.

“Wow” Steven exclaimed looking at the cliff with wide eyes. Connie looked and saw where the hands met at the middle there looked like a door, Connie walked toward the cliff but Steven held her back.

“It might not be safe” Steven said he wasn’t about to let her get hurt. Connie looked over her shoulder and smiled.

“Come on Steven one little peak?” Connie’s smile turned into a devilish grin and Steven took back his hand vaguely hiding his discomfort. Connie had another friend at school Jeff, who Steven didn’t really like Jeff often influenced Connie and Steven didn’t like what he saw. Jeff introduced Connie to some of his friends and Connie began to hang with them. After a week Connie started caring a lot more about her appearance, she started wearing thing like lip gloss at school which she took off when she was either at home or hanging out with Steven. Steven knew, he could see Connie was beginning to slip away and if he wasn’t careful Steven would lose his only friend. Steven followed Connie to the cliff as they got closer they saw the door was in a cave which was formed by the carvings hands. The door itself was blue and big with a star that had a gem at each point and one in the middle. Just before the door was circular platform made of crystal Steven stood on it staring at his reflection. Something about his reflection in in the platform made him feel normal, even his weird birthing defect felt normal amongst all these strange things. 

Suddenly the platform began to glow under Steven and Connie yanked him off the platform as a beam of light shot out of it. Both Connie and Steven stood there watching figures appear from the beam of light. Neither of them could believe their eyes, the figures were none other than their teachers. Miss. Pearl and Miss. Peridot were arguing aggressively over something, but their word were so fast it came out in a jumble. Miss. Amethyst pushed her way between the two forcing them apart with her arms.,

“Enough! Already, you’ve been arguing for an hour” Amethyst them went to the door which glowed and opened and closed behind her. Miss. Garnet held a coloured bubble in her hands in it a suspended object which Steven couldn’t properly see. Steven took a few quiet steps forward but tripped and fell, all his teachers looked at him and then Connie.

“STEVEN!” They chanted the bubble Miss Garnet was holding burst and the object fell and tumbled in front of Steven. It was a round green sphere covered in black lines. The sphere suddenly began to glow and floated Steven could hardly hear the others over the blood pounding in his ears. Suddenly the sphere was surrounded by a white light which bent and twisted into a shape. The white light faded into a clolor.

‘Green’ the word flashed in Steven mind

‘Teeth’ another word. Then like a puzzle the image focused and in front of Steven a large creature with sharp deadly teeth many black legs and a long green body like a mutated centipede. The saliva dripped from its teeth, Steven just lay there the creature staring at him. The creature reared it’s head back with a screech and prepared to attack. A voice broke through to Steven and pierced his ears making his heart pound in his chest.

“Steven!” Connie said. Steven turned around to see Connie running towards her he tried to get up but suddenly he was surrounded by darkness.

“NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!” A cry of pure anguish

Then silence.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for fun I am however not sure whether or not I will continue this.


End file.
